Anaira Hayashibara
Anaira Hayashibara (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira) is the main protagonist/main primary protagonist of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters, as well as the firstborn child of Erika Hayashibara. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 01 (アーマードファイター01 Āmādo Faitā 01). History Anaira is the eldest among the Hayashibara siblings, as well as the older sister of Kohei Hayashibara, and she is Fatima Hayashibara's lifetime partner and Minori Hayashibara's father. She is also a head of TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department, newscaster and documentarist. Filming a documentary in Mexico Along with her younger brother, Kohei, Anaira arrived in the state of Yucatán, in Mexico. Before they do the filming, she and Kohei rented an apartment owned by Alejandra Izumi. After they postponed their first day of filming in their second day, they continued it on their third day. The filming was lasted for three days. Becoming an Armored Fighter When she discovered the Armored Fighter Equipment in a mysterious cave, Anaira took one of the eight Armor Unlockers and eight Armor Keys, as well as the chest containing the Armored Fighter Equipment in order to investigate. While on their way to the location to film a documentary, Chariot Monster Thrust attacked in a park alongside Merida, and Anaira saw the Chariot Monster attacking people. With no hesitation, she used the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key to transform into Armored Fighter 01 and faced Chariot Monster Thrust in a battle. Using the finisher, Meister Slash, she defeated Thrust easily. After the battle, Anaira realized about the power of Armored Fighter Equipment. Unlocking the power of Armored Fighter Equipment Anaira and Kohei started to investigate the Armored Fighters Equipment. While finding a clue to solve the mystery of the Armored Fighters Equipment, Anaira saw a letter inside the chest. She took and read the letter, until she found out that her and Kohei's mother, Erika, was the one who developed the Armored Fighters Equipment, and the one who chose eight individuals, including Anaira and Kohei, to become the Armored Fighters. Siblings Team-Up Battle Anaira fought Chariot Monster Raid, but she was brutally attacked by him. While she was in a pinch, she was rescued by Kohei, who bravely faced Raid in a battle. Afterwards, she and Kohei transformed into Armored Fighters 01 and 02, and defeated Raid. Rivalry with Cyan In an unexpected course of time, Anaira met Cyan, one of the members of Chariot Empire, when Cyan stopped the service van in order to face Anaira. Anaira came out of the van and she confronted Cyan, and resulted in their battle. In their second encounter, Cyan challenged Anaira in a battle once again. The clash continues as they chased together to the high mountains. They ended the clash using Meister Slash and Chaser Dash respectively. Cyan felt disgusted, and she told Anaira that their battle is not yet over. Meisters Formation While the Armored Fighters were in a pinch because of Chariot Monster Raiden's brutal attack; Anaira, along with her fellow Armored Meister Fighters, didn't gave up and instead, they defeated Raiden using Meister Slash. Other Events Personality Although she is very serious sometimes, Anaira is a kindhearted and yet very determined person. Since she is the eldest of Hayashibara siblings, Anaira is very protective to her younger brother, Kohei, and she acts as his parent since their mother, Erika Hayashibara, mysteriously disappeared. When it comes to her identity, she is always hiding her identity as an Armored Fighter but she tells it to her close friend privately, just like Chihiro asked Anaira if she's one of the Armored Fighters, and Anaira told Chihiro that she is an Armored Fighter but not to tell her secret to fellow TransHead TV news reporters as her condition. Armor Forms Armored Fighter 01's forms referred as Modes and it is classified under Armored Meister Fighters. - Standard= Armored Fighter 01 Mode The Armored Fighter 01 Mode (アーマードファイター01 モード Āmādo Faitā 01 Mōdo) armor is Armored Fighter 01's base form, which was activated thru the Armor Unlocker using the Armored Fighter 01 Key. In this form, Armored Fighter 01 wields her side weapon, Armored Saber, which also serves as her personal weapon. Appearances: Episode 1-present }} Equipment Devices *Armor Unlocker - Belt-based transformation device *Armor Keys - Gives access to Armored Fighter 01's forms and powers, depending on which key is used *Armored Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Armored Saber Weapons *Armored Saber - Armored Fighter 01's side weapon, as well as the side weapon for other Meister and Force Fighters Vehicles *Armored Meister Chaser - Armored Fighter 01's ATV-like vehicle machine, as well as the vehicle for other Meister Fighters Behind The Scenes Portrayal Anaira Hayashibara is played by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux of the alternative rock band, Faiz Broadcasting Network (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network). Darkkauciux was recently portrayed Anaira Hanazawa/Dragon Wizard 1 in Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force and Raijin/Omicron in Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. As Armored Fighter 01, her in-suit stunt double is Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) who has also the in-suit double for Dragon Wizard 1. Character Song Notes *Anaira is the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai warrior had a debut appearance as a civilian and in armor form in the first episode. In this case, she made her debut appearance as a civilian and as Armored Fighter 01 in Oracle 01: Start! The Journey Begins. *She is the third main primary Tokushu-tai warrior to be portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. **Overall, she is the sixth Tokushu-tai series character to be portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. ***But if you count Anaira Miller (a character portrayed by Darkkauciux in Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser DVD Special: Forever Treasure Hunters), as the second Tokushu-tai series character, she will be the seventh Tokushu-tai series character to be portrayed by Darkkauciux. *Anaira Hayashibara is similar to Anaira Hanazawa of Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. Both are living in married life, had a child, and chosen by an individual who is involve in Tokushu-tai team's powers. **The only difference is Anaira Hanazawa became a widow after her wife, Minerva Hanazawa, died after killed by Don Alejandrino Fuentebella, while Anaira Hayashibara still continue her life with her wife, Fatima Hayashibara. **Also, Hayashibara was chosen by her mother, Erika Hayashibara, to be an Armored Fighter, as opposed to Hanazawa, who was chosen by her daughter, Evangeline Hanazawa, to be a Dragon Wizard.